The proposed research is designed to integrate stereological and biochemical data in order that changes in hepatocytic membranes can be described by structure function equations. These equations will be used to characterize heterogeneous distributions of marker enzymes at single and at multiple organelle locations and to locate these heterogeneities within specific subpopulations of structurally and functionally similar hepatocytes. chemical models will be used to induce several different changes in hepatocytic membranes and these effects will be evaluated using a new data intensive integrated systems approach.